


Unexpected Serenity

by synthetic_blossoms



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, christmas? dont know ha, costume party au mixed w ya general hs bs, i apologize in advanced for the shitty puns u will find in here, mentions of the other members, sailor moon homage, soongyu tag needs love n appreciation, sorry for the typos i just wrote this for a fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthetic_blossoms/pseuds/synthetic_blossoms
Summary: Soonyoung makes a deal with Mingyu knowing it might just be his worse idea yet.





	

Soonyoung groaned at the test Mrs. Song had placed on his desk. The fat, red 63 with a taunting circle around it was not going to slide well with his parents. Despite studying for hours, it was clear he was hopelessly lost in the department of derivatives. Without even realizing he was being watched, Soonyoung felt his heart begin to rush once Kim Mingyu plopped in the chair in front of him, sitting backwards.

 

Flipping the page so it was facing him, Mingyu said, “Ouch. That’s not a pretty number.”

 

Embarrassed, Soonyoung fought the reddening of his cheeks and grabbed the paper out of Mingyu’s hand within seconds. He smushed it into his backpack, hoping the next time he opened it, it would have somehow mystically disappeared. “I know.”

 

“What’s wrong? I thought you were doing great in this class?” Mingyu pouted, and Soonyoung quickly regretted acting so harsh with him. Mingyu wasn’t type to mock someone for a failing grade; in fact, he was probably the last person on earth to do so.

 

“I thought so too…until I got back the last two test grades.”

 

“That bad?”

 

Sighing, Soonyoung sat back in his seat. “You can’t even imagine.” Given it was 7th period, the rest of the class had already cleared out, racing home or to their afterschool activities, jobs, and what not. Soonyoung was starting to notice that lately Mingyu had been waiting for him to leave before going himself, and it became very apparent on days where Soonyoung was the last one left. The thought stirred light bubbles in his stomach, thinking perhaps Kim Mingyu, in all his glory, could be interested in him for a second.

 

“Well, don’t worry. We all have stuff we need a little extra help on. You just need a tutor.”

 

“I know, I know. Finding someone who can actually teach the content and make sense of it is hard though.”

 

“Why don’t you let me tutor you?” Mingyu offered, cracking a smile. Soonyoung had to do all possible to keep from choking on air at the sigh of his perfectly imperfect grin. It was one of those things that just wouldn’t have worked on anyone but Mingyu.

 

“I couldn’t ask you to do that!” Soonyoung began to shake his hands no. _I can’t be in a room with Mingyu alone…My lungs would probably collapse before we’d actually get anything accomplished_. Of course he _wanted_ to be alone with Mingyu, catching extra long glimpses at his profile and the way he spoke so diligently when he was focused on something. _Snap out of it, Soonyoung. Tutoring and crushes are two things that do not belong together._

 

“Why not? I have a 99 in the class, and I wouldn’t mind helping you at all…in fact, it’d be my pleasure.”

 

Soonyoung smiled awkwardly, looking for the right words to say, though it all just came out as mumbled gibberish. It was all he could do to keep his heart from thumping out of control; threatening to call upon Mingyu’s and make it beat just as loud. “Mingyu….I really can-“

 

“Do you want to pass or not?”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“Then let me tutor you! If I’m a shitty tutor, you can drop me and we’ll pretend it never happened.”

 

“But…I can’t let you tutor me without giving you anything in return.” Soonyoung reasoned, thankful the words that had come out of his mouth weren’t a mash up of nonsense this time. Scratching his neck, he added, “I don’t think I can afford a tutor right now.”

 

“Seriously, Soonyoung? I’d never ask you to give me money!” Mingyu almost sounded insulted, hurt etched across his face, and eyes drowning in apparent offense at the suggestion.

 

“What else am I supposed to pay you with? I’m not exactly an amazing cook…and my driving skills…well…” Soonyoung’s mind drifted to last week when he nearly rolled right into a four-way intersection, missing the stop sign by a few seconds while trying to change the song. After every car on the block honked up a storm, there was no way Soonyoung would be trying that again any time soon.

 

“I have an idea,” Mingyu grinned once more, and not a light, boyish grin this time around. It was playful, grasping at Soonyoung’s heartstrings and playing a few tunes to tease him. “Are you going to Seungcheol’s costume party this year?”

 

“…Yes. I’d never miss it knowing Seungcheol’s mom’s brownies are the only thing left worth living for.” _Dumbass. Who cares about brownies?_

 

Still, Mingyu laughed, somewhat endeared by the comment, along with Soonyoung’s other little idiosyncrasies. “Why don’t we go together? This year he made the costume contest a couple thing, and the prize is $300 bucks. If we win, we can split it, and you won’t have to pay me to tutor you.”

 

Soonyoung almost fell backwards in his seat. Kim Mingyu asking him to go to a party…together? And not just together, but branded as a couple too. _God,_ _I don’t know what I did right today, but I’m sure as hell not complaining._ Containing the grin that was dying to spill onto his face, Soonyoung replied, “…Couple thing? I don’t know, don’t you already have plans to go with someone, like Wonwoo, or Seungkwan?”

 

“Nah. Seungkwan’s going with Hansol this year, and Wonwoo has the flu, so I doubt he’ll be up for any costume party even if he does feel better by tomorrow night.”

 

“I don’t know, Mingyu….”

 

“Please? I really want the money so I can finally take this person I’ve liked forever out on a cool date. I mean, I could’ve asked them before, but I don’t want them to think I’m some cheap, lame guy.”

 

“Oh,” Soonyoung smiled, despite the flood of disappointment ready to rush out. _He doesn’t want me to go as his_ real _date. He just needs money to date someone else…_

 

“Yeah. What? Am I _that_ insufferable that you can’t spend one night with me?”

 

“No, n-no, it’s not t-that,” Soonyoung tripped and stuttered over his own words. He would’ve loved nothing more to go anywhere on Earth if it meant Mingyu would be with him. “I just thought maybe you already had plans, and didn’t want to mess them up.”

 

“Well, I don’t. So what’dya say? Should we go together?”

 

Soonyoung knew this could end two ways: incredibly amazing with Mingyu kissing him until his cheeks were rosy and his lips were puffy, or incredibly awful, with some ridiculous outcome, like a cup of punch split down his costume or car window broken. Mingyu was pining after someone else, so the odds of the former were so slim that they were nearly non-existent. Even so, his heart ignored all warnings from his head, and his mouth opened to say “I guess, yeah.”

 

“Cool. We’ll have to figure out what costumes we’re gonna pick. We have to be really good. After all, we can’t let those other couples up show us, huh?” Mingyu punched his shoulder.

 

The word _couple_ sat on the edge of Soonyoung’s brain, and as Mingyu continued talking—up until the moment Mrs. Song returned and shooed them out—it was all he could hear, playing over and over in his mind like a broken record.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mingyu, true to this word about winning the contest, showed up at Soonyoung’s house the next morning with the sole task of finding the perfect matching costumes. After the initial shock of seeing Mingyu stand on his porch—vibrant, sun kissed skin glowing in the t-shirt and ripped jeans he wore— he opened the door, greeting him. “Hey, Mingyu. Sorry I took so long, I didn’t realize you were coming so early.”

 

“It’s fine. Do you stare at everyone from your window for that long before opening the door though?” He joked.

 

Soonyoung laughed along, though he was quickly crumbbling up on the inside.

 

“Relax. All things considered, I’d probably do the same if you showed up at my house.”

 

Fortunately, Mingyu was already heading in the opposite direction for his car, so he missed the blush flourishing all over Soonyoung’s full cheeks. In seconds, both loaded into Mingyu’s car and headed for the town costume store. Mingyu was driving, so Soonyoung didn’t have to worry about accidentally slamming the brakes and sending him home with a large, red bump on his forehead. A little while later, they entered the aged store, filled to the brim with costume after costume. Some old, some new, some extremely corny, and many covered in plastic sheets and dust.

 

“Hello?” Mingyu called out. Although it was packed with costumes, it was void of people. The boys swore a tumbleweed might’ve rolled out from the racks any second.

 

“Hey, Mingyu. And…Soonyoung, right?” A boy greeted the two, dark brown hair sitting gently against his handsome face. He gave off a light, warm aura as he smiled and waved to them.

 

“Yeah. Jisoo, right?”

 

“Right.” He shot him a thumbs up.

 

“I had no clue you worked here.”

 

“No one does. Probably has something to do with the fact that the only time people come here is during Halloween, or when they need stuff for the local theater. It’s mostly quiet around here. Less work for me though. I guess a lot of people would rather spend $50 bucks on some shitty Party City costume than rent one for less than half. ” Jisoo laughed.

 

“Soonyoung and I came to find a nice matching set of costumes for Seungcheol’s party.” Mingyu made sure to mention.

 

“Let me know if you need help with anything.”

 

Right after Jisoo retreated to the backroom, Mingyu was already scrounging through the racks. Soonyoung followed behind him, watching how vigorously he swung hangers from side to side. It sent little waves of joy flowing through him, and he couldn’t help but crack a smile at that determination Mingyu seemed to have for the most random, minuscule things.

 

Once Mingyu had cleared out at least half of the racks, and he wiped his forehead and said, “Do you have any ideas, Soonyoung? A lot of these are cool but they aren’t anything special.”

 

“Uh…not really,” he said. “How about a couple from a movie or TV show that everyone knows?”

 

“Good idea!” Abruptly, Mingyu grabbed Soonyoung’s hand, dragging him along to the section of TV personality costumes. His hand was unsurprisingly warm, sending sparks of electricity into Soonyoung. He held in a sigh of content when he noted how big Mingyu’s hand was compared to his. Despite only being for a few seconds, Soonyoung just knew the feeling was perfect. Like boxes that stack up without any cracks in between, a jar of candy filled to the top with no seams, like Mingyu’s adorable smile, he was sure the feeling would be hard to surpass.

 

Soonyoung mentally whined once Mingyu dropped it, surfing through the racks once more in search of a unique set. Everything was too drab, too bright, or didn’t have a matching costume to go along with it.

 

All hope seemed to be drizzling away, considering Mingyu had ran through the racks time and time again, nothing calling upon his attention. For a second, Soonyoung was worried they wouldn’t be able to find anything, and Mingyu would just ditch him, reckoning it wouldn’t be worth his time after all. It wasn’t until Jisoo returned from the back with two freshly ironed and dry cleaned costumes in garment bags that the glimmering light came back to them.

 

“What are those?” Mingyu voice was laced with curiosity, peeking at the bags with wide, childish eyes.

 

“These? They’re Sailor Moon costumes. One is Princess Serenity, the other Tuxedo Mask. They’re actually pretty new; someone donated them to us last Halloween. They’ve been a hit ever since.”

 

“Can we see them?” Mingyu dared to ask, and Soonyoung was unsure of where this was going.

 

“Sure.” Jisoo unzipped the bags, revealing two costumes that sent sparkling light pouring out of Mingyu’s eyes. Before he could even see them fully, he was already nodding in content. One was Princess Serenity’s beautiful white and gold gown, complete with the large, flowing skirt. The other was of course, a charming replica of Tuxedo Mask’s signature tuxedo get up.

 

Jisoo left them alone to go check on another costumer, and Mingyu started, “So…what do you think?”

 

“These?” Soonyoung blushed. He wasn’t opposed—he’d do anything if it meant him and Mingyu would appear as full fledged couple, even if Mingyu was pining in the other direction—though there was a semblance of hesitance across his face.

 

“Yeah. You can be the princess, and I’ll be Tuxedo Mask. It’d fit perfectly with our height differences and stuff,” Mingyu gleamed, expression mirroring an excited puppy.

 

“ _Me_? No offense, Mingyu, but I think Princess Serenity would be offended if she saw me try to pull off this costume.”

 

“Why? I think you’d look really cute in it. You’re blonde too! The way I see it, you’re a perfect fit.”

 

Soonyoung couldn’t stop the gradient of pink from spreading across his face, looking anywhere but at Mingyu himself. He swore his mind and heart would explode simultaneously from the pressure of that glance.

 

“Do you think people would…make fun of us…cause I’m dressing as a girl? I mean, I want to, bu-“

 

“Who cares what other people think?” Mingyu said, taking each costume out to give them a better look. The Princess Serenity costume was large enough to fit Soonyoung, though his frame wasn’t all that big in the first place. “Jeonghan dressed as Harley Quinn last year and everyone loved it.”

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

“So, will you be the Princess Serenity to my Tuxedo Mask?” Mingyu joked, holding up the two hangers with his adorable old smile.

 

Soonyoung thought for half a second, knowing full and well he was going to say yes anyways. Far and few would keep him from showing up to that party with Mingyu. He was going hand in hand with the man that not only looked like an actual prince, but also had a heart far more pure and sweeter than one.

 

“Definitely.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hours after they confirmed each costume fit well, and Jisoo helped adjust them both, Soonyoung was back at home, this time waiting for Mingyu to return dressed as the esteemed love interest of Princess Serenity. Looking in the mirror, he felt somewhat silly. He’d never worn a dress before, but it wasn’t bad at all. Soonyoung figured his face was babyish enough to pull it off, and even if it wasn’t, so what? Why did it matter that he was wearing a dress and a crown fit for ‘girls?’ They were just costumes, and last time he checked, since when did clothes have genders?

 

Huffing all the bad thoughts away, Soonyoung voluntarily added a bit of blush to each of his cheeks. If he was going to get Mingyu those $300 bucks, they were going all out.

 

A little while later, Mingyu showed up at the front steps once more, looking far more stunning than Soonyoung had ever seen before. He styled his black hair up so that his forehead was showing, and a costume that should’ve looked more ridiculously cosplayish than anything turned out fitting him a little too well. Soonyoung felt a lump harden in the back of his throat, afraid to open the door.

 

_Come on, Soonyoung. You didn’t spend 15 minutes trying to zip up this dress by yourself just to chicken out last minute._ He gave himself a quick lecture. Taking a deep breath, he peered out the window one more time. Mingyu was looking in the other direction, checking something on his phone, so he took the opportunity to finally open the door.

 

Shutting it behind him, Soonyoung waved to Mingyu. “Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

A bridge of silence sat gently between them, though not necessarily bad. Mingyu looked Soonyoung over and over under his porch lights, smiling all the while. Soonyoung fought the immense urge to run back inside and lock himself in his closet in solitude, where he wouldn’t have to think of how much Mingyu’s scan over him made it seem like maybe he _did_ want Soonyoung.

 

“You look really cute. So cute that even Princess Serenity herself wouldn’t come close to you if she were real.” Mingyu complimented Soonyoung, holding out a hand so gentlemanly.

 

“Oh, shut up,” Soonyoung groaned.

 

“I mean it. If we don’t win, this contest will have totally been rigged.”

 

The spark of confidence Soonyoung had just bloomed began to drizzle away upon remember Mingyu’s intentions behind inviting him to the party. They were nothing but friends doing each other favors, and Mingyu just so happened to be extraordinarily sweet about everything. That’s how he was—he didn’t have a single drop of malice in his tall body. Even so, Soonyoung shuffled the thought into a cabinet in the back of his mind. So what if Mingyu was interested in someone else? That didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy their little “couple thing” tonight.

 

“True. You don’t look so bad yourself, Tuxedo Mask.”

 

“Hey!” Mingyu snorted. He led Soonyoung down to the car, and soon they were speeding off to Seungcheol’s party. Soonyoung could’ve sworn Mingyu was stealing glances at him every stop sign and red light, or maybe it was cause he couldn’t believe Soonyoung actually agreed to dress up as the iconic, heroic princess just to help him win the extra cash to wow some _other_ person out there.

 

When they arrived to the party, Soonyoung sat in the car for a moment. Seungcheol was a great guy himself, no doubt. However, given his popularity, there would probably be a few douchebags present—to put it nicely. Though he longed to enjoy these next few hours with Mingyu, part of him feared the typical straight jerks would ruin it for him.

 

Noticing straight away, Mingyu unbuckled his seatbelt and asked, “What’s wrong, Soon?”

 

Looking in the other direction, Soonyoung mumbled,“Uh…nothing…” The darkness of the night now sitting over them covered the sweat gathered on his face and redness of his palms from clenching nervous fists so hard.

 

“Oh come on. I think—I hope—I know you a little better than that.”

 

The threads of silence tugged between them once more.

 

“Soonyoung, you can trust me. Please tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“Okay,” he resigned, sitting back in the passenger seat. “I’m afraid some of those…jerks…are gonna try and harass me for dressing up in a ‘girl’s costume’.”

 

“Oh. You’re still worried about that…” Mingyu’s head hung a little low as he spoke. “I’m sorry, Soonyoung. I shouldn’t have forced you to wear that costume. It wasn’t fair of me. I figured you’d shrug it off, but if you’re really afraid of them bothering you, we don’t even have to go in.” His words carried genuine weight, though Soonyoung did not miss sincere disappointment also tacked along each one.

 

“No, no!” Soonyoung quickly started. ““It’s not that! I think this is a great costume idea, and I don’t mind wearing a dress at all. It’s not like this costume defines who am I, but those fucks might not let me hear the end of it. I just wish more people would see that it doesn’t matter what you’re wearing…clothes are just that: clothes.”

 

“I know, I feel you.” Mingyu assured him, reaching his hand over to clasp Soonyoung’s. If it was even possible, it felt even more right, more meant to be there, than the first time. Still, the ever continuous the fact that Mingyu wasn’t _really_ his date echoed in his. Part of him ached with guilty for wanting to bail, especially since Mingyu seemd so grateful to have someone help him out. “But what about the money?” He doubtfully asked.

 

“The money? Soonyoung, I care way more about you than some stupid money. I want to take that person on a nice date, but not if it means you might get hurt in the process.”

 

Soonyoung laughed to himself, thinking, _well, there’s no way to avoid that._ “Really?”

 

Mingyu grasped his hand even tighter, and Soonyoung could feel the cloud of promise surrounding the gesture, “Of course.”

 

Suddenly, the promise powered itself into strength. Soonyoung had nothing to be afraid of. People could try and make him feel like shit, but if Mingyu was the one holding his hand, there was no way he would end this night feeling down.

 

“Forget it. Let’s go and show those dickwads which couple has the best costumes this year, right?”

 

Even in the darkness, Soonyoung could make out Mingyu’s beloved grin. “Right.”

 

Together, the exited the car, and Mingyu brought their disconnected palms right back together once he shut the door. As they headed up Seungcheol’s driveway, already welcomed by the sounds of raging teens hopped up on alcohol and the faint smell of weed lingering by, Mingyu paused for a moment. “Oh wait, almost forgot.” He reached into his inner coat. “This is for you, _Soonrenity_ ,” he lamely joked.

 

Opening Soonyoung’s palm, Mingyu handed him a single, lovely rose.

 

Soonyoung froze in his spot, aware that it was part of the costume, but nonetheless enthralled. “Thanks, Tuxedo _Mingyu_.”

 

“What kind of Tuxedo Mask would I be if I didn’t give my leading lad a rose, huh?”

 

“A pretty shitty one, I guess.” Soonyoung smiled.

 

They carried on into the party together. Much to both of their disbeliefs’, everyone was too intoxicated or simply didn’t care enough to make a scene. Several people even told Soonyoung he made a better Princess Serenity than they would’ve thought.

 

A wave of relief washed over him, but he suspected it was because Mingyu hadn’t let go of his hand once throughout the course of the party. Along with that, he realized his costume was far from embarrassing when compared to Seokmin’s Naruto and Jisoo forced into dressing as Sasuke under the false pretense they would automatically win the $300 bucks. Soonyoung realized he had been worried for nothing. The first person who even dared to look at Soonyoung wrong was already getting shot back twice as vicious glances from Mingyu.

 

“Hey, I’m supposed to be protecting you, remember? Sailor Moon is the universe’s most powerful hero, not Tuxedo Mask,” Soonyoung muttered as they sat on Seungcheol’s musty old basement couch.

 

Playing with Soonyoung’s fingers, Mingyu replied, “Sorry, but maybe we can compromise and protect each other. Cause maybe I _like_ looking out for you is all.” The party raged on in the background, the dark room illuminated only by obnoxious strobe lights. Countless people danced and sang and climbed furniture around the room, tripping over their own feet. Even the god-awful smell of alcohol couldn’t tear Soonyoung’s focus. All he was preoccupied with was Mingyu’s head lying against his shoulder. They sat like that for a while, watching everyone else interact with no interest or signs of moving any time soon. Mingyu continuously toyed with his fingers, interlocking theirs over and over, drawing patterns on his palms—even little hearts.

 

Soonyoung had even forgotten the reason they originally came together until Seungcheol, obviously drunk out of his mind, grabbed his DJ’s (a senior who swore he was a master of spinning Soundcloud remixes) mic, and mumbled, “The winner of the $300 bucks goes to Mingyu and his boyfriend dressed as a princess. I don’t know what y’all are supposed to be but you look like a real couple so whatever.”

 

While everyone else grumbled in the background, Soonyoung could only smile, turning to meet Mingyu’s eyes.

 

“We did it. We got the best couple costumes this year.”

 

“Mhm,” Mingyu nodded lowly, bring his face so close to Soonyoung’s he could barely make out the flashing red and green and blue lights around them.

 

“Well,” Soonyoung whispered. “Now you can take that girl you like so much on a really awesome first date.” Though it hurt to say, Soonyoung knew what he was getting into from the very beginning. He would hold onto the unmatchable feeling of Mingyu’s soft hand holding onto his, his hair with a little too much sticky hairspray clinging to his neck as he lied against him. Soonyoung wanted to wish this date with whoever would totally blow so he’d have a proper chance with Mingyu, yet he couldn’t bear hoping for his unhappiness purposely. Not after all he’d done for him today.

 

“First of all…it would be our _second_ date, I think. And second of all, it’s not some girl I like, Soonyoung.”

 

“Not some girl? So some guy then?” He whispered in conclusion.

 

“Not just _some guy_ , idiot.”

 

The switches were not flipping, wires of Soonyoung brain not making out the subtle hint Mingyu was trying to paint out. However, Mingyu bringing his lips to meet Soonyoung’s gave it away perfectly. Such a feeling of bliss poured over Soonyoung, almost like an aura taking his entire body hostage, burning him up in a way that felt anything but bad. He couldn’t imagine what it would feel like if they were doing more than just kissing, probably an eternal consuming pit of acid burning him on the inside too. Mingyu’s kiss started as a sweet, light peck, until he was pressing his hand urgently against Soonyoung’s neck, bringing them so close as if he couldn’t get enough, and Soonyoung couldn’t either.

 

He dared think that Mingyu—good at just about everything—was indeed amazing at kissing, biting Soonyoung’s lip as he pleased, smiling so that Soonyoung could feel it against his lips too. At one point, after what seemed like endless tongue, Mingyu broke apart, beginning to sprinkle butterfly kisses all over his cheek, and down to his neck. They weren’t sensual in the least; in fact, they had the signature sweetness Soonyoung recognized as Mingyu’s most wondrous charm of all. Each little kiss sent Soonyoung even deeper into a flurry of want. Not want Mingyu’s body, but just to be with him, around him, and in his lovable presence for as long as possible.

 

Eventually, Mingyu brushed Soonyoung’s blonde hair out of his face. There was the tender boy again, pulling a 180 right in front of his eyes.

 

Soonyoung sat back against the couch. Mingyu didn’t attack him with kisses, rather wrapping an arm lazily around his waist and laying his head against his shoulder. It was almost as if no one had noticed at all, considering they were all busy doing the same throughout Seungcheol’s house. It kinda made Soonyoung feel a little shameless, knowing he was getting so grabby on his friend’s basement couch, but then again, it _was_ Mingyu after all.

 

“So…how about that second date?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if this was a disgrace to the soongyu tag. i just have lots of feelings and really wanted an au where mingyu was tuxedo mask and soonyoung serenity. i wrote it in the spur of the moment and wanted the soongyu tag to have more love
> 
> and man i love sailor moon more than i like being alive! 
> 
> anyways i hope you guys like this one! bring soongyu to justice (they love each other...so much)


End file.
